Help Me
by killajay
Summary: A strange voice has wished for gohan to lose his memory and to make Matters worse he changed his gender for no one to Reconize him/her. Who is this evil person trying to accomplish. And can anyone help get gohan's memoryback?
1. the wish

gohan fell out of his second state and and lost balance.

but goku caught him just in time.

you did it gohan im so proud of you...

that was all gohan heard untill everything faded into darkness.

at the lookout...

everyone were staring up at the eternal dragon who had been

woken from his slumber.

you have awakened state your three wishes and i shall grant them.

goku was the first to speak

i wish for all the people who were killed by the androids to

be brought back to life.

the dragons eyes shined red

your wish has been granted state your second wish.

trunks got up and was suddenly in the arms of trunks

im glad your back

trunks smiled and hugged back

krillin spoke next

can you bring back android sixteen?

i cannot do that state your real wish

krillin decided to give another try.

can you turn eighteen into a human?

no i cannot

krillin sighed

gohan got up in a split second

wait a min you like eighteen?

krillin gasp and jumped off the lookout

gohan looked confused

uh well seeyah...i guess.

the z gang except gohan and trunks went after krillin.

suddenly they both heard a voice make a wish but all

they heard was

i wish and

trunks then saw gohans eyes go blank

g gohan

gohan turned around

who?

cliffhanger.

please review kindly and no flames about to post

second chapter


	2. the horror begins

gohan looked around at everything

what is he or she doing is she? why was she ontop

the lookout?

gohan can you...here me?

gohan looked his way

who?

trunks looked in horror as gohan looked at him with a

blank expression.

why do you keep calling me that?

g gohan thats your name you...

but gohan got up and walked to the edge of the cliff or whatever it was

gohan looked confused

h how did i get up here?

trunks didnt pay attention to what she becuase he

was now staring at two things on gohans chest. not only that gohans shirt was cut so it showed part of her breast.

trunks then felt something warm coming down his nose

and quickly covered his nose

dont panick trunks maybe its just a prank

but when he blinked gohan was gone

crap.

trunks ran over to the edge but gohan wasnt down there either

or was she with korin

and trunks was instintly got to korin at no time but saw

gohan massaging korin on her lap as he purred

korin then saw trunks and jumped off gohans lap.

oh trunks your hear.

wow a talking cat my favorite

and gohan scratched his belly

korin purred

trunks decided to get gohan to his mom

hey girl i want you to see a friend of mine

gohan turned her attention to him,still with blank eyes

is it a cat?

trunks looked at gohan as if she was crazy

no of course not look just come with me

gohan obeyed and followed him.

since trunks was a good person he called for nimbus

trunks grabbed gohans hand

do you trust me?

gohan hesited then anwered yes

trunks smiled and jumed down with gohan screaming along

then they ended up on a soft orange or yellow cloud.

gohan was still clinging on to him for dear life. untill she relized

she wasnt falling.

gohan pulled back and blushed with embarresment

s sorry

trunks smiled

this is going be a long day

meanwhile...

hello hello how long are you going to keep me waiting?

the eternal dragon sighed with annoyment

and you wonder why i wont grant your wishes


	3. wonderful girl

finally when they arrived at the capslecorp or whatever it was

trunks came down first and reach out his hand as he helped gohan down gohan tripped

fell in trunks arm and bulma chose to come out on that time

trunks i heard you defeated...

bulma looked at trunks then gohan then trunks then gohan then her son.

trunksan you never told me you had a a

trunks tried to calm his mother down.

wait you have it all wrong this is gohan dont you remember?

bulma walked up to gohan.

who?

mother not you too

son this lookes nothing like gohan

and she pulled her away from him

she looked at bulma with blank eyes and a blank expression.

after what seemed liked forever she finally spoke

hi you must his boyfriend

bulma and trunks fell

please take this child somewhere else

trunks nodded and brung gohan inside

gohan looked in amazement as she saw how huge and

neat the house.

wow its so huge

trunks then came up with a question.

hey gohan do you know where you live

gohan nodded

yah in new york

trunks fell yet again.

w what?

yah i live on a mountain in a forest with a father whos always hungry and a sayain and

a mother constantly hit him with a pan and always make me i metion

that we always have to save the world?

trunks looked at gohan

y you still know that

trunks had hope

know what?

trunks then looked dissapointed

so much for hope

came in with a tray of cookies

gohans eyes lit up

wow. youve gotta teach me how to do that.

looked flustered bright red

really? wow you are so kind

and they both walked into the kitchen

trunks stood still then heard aloud crashing noise

vegeta walked back in

wheres the onna?

trnks shrugged and vegeta wiped off a piece of metal

off his shoulder and walked away.

trunks walked into the kitchen only see gohan helping

in new clothes

how did he change that fast?

but then he saw the lumps on gohans chest.

or she.

but then trunks turned his head and saw a buffae

or whatever it is and walked over to it.

hungry?

gohan walked over placed down orange chicken and beaf

on the side.

trunks looked in awe as gohan stirred the dumpling soup.

then she placed it down on the counter and contued cooking

walked up to trunks.

i know...isnt she a can probably cook

better than girlfriend is very talented

trunks blushed and sighed

grandma

please reveiw so i can post more up.


	4. I'll help you

the z gang finally came back with a shivering krillin.

goku went in the kitchen after smelling something delisous.

wow your the best ah...

he stopped in tracks after spotting a girl with a blank expression .

she then grabbed paper plates and plastic forks.

goku walked up and looked at the buffae.

wow that sure is alot.

help yourself

goku smiled big and was already filling his plate.

im glad your not like chichi. she would make me wait.

trunks walked up to gohan

gohan stared back at him. it was starting to scare him.

look you are not suppose to be cooking your suppose to be training.

but i thought training is for freaks.

trunks right eye twitched

what? i dont understand why you cant remember the simplest things?

i know right? once my mom reminded my dad to go shopping for

groceries and six hours later i find him swimming in a lake.

trunks looked bewilderd

gohan you remember chichi and goku?

gohan looked at her side then back at him

who are you talking to?

trunks breathed heavily and grabbed her shoulders.

please remember me gohan.

gohan yet again looked confused.

why do keep calling me gohan? what is that?

trunks then let go of her and sat down.

gohan didnt know why she felt sorry for him.

goku meanwhile finshed everything

woops kindof go allittle careless.

gohan turned only to see empty plates and for some reason

she smiled at gokus appetite

im glad you enjoyed it. would you like something to drink.?

goku pounded his chest

ho man i could go for anything.

gohan cleaned the dishes in no time and gave goku some

water.

trunks relized it was getting late and gohan needed to get

home. home...

gohan i i mean girl how would you like to stay here?

she thought for a sec or if she did she replied with a yes.

but i need to change and i have nothing to wear.

for some time finally bulma came back.

dont worry i still have my childhood let you borrow them

untill we get you some.

gohan smiled and put away the dishes.

bulma then added...

also we can go shopping at a mall. how fun is that?

gohan smiled too.

i bet itll be awesome to auctually chose my outfit instead

of my mom trying to make me dress nice.

bulmas face swithed to an astonished expression.

y you remember her?

remember who?

just shower so i can get you pjs.

gohan hugged bulma then waved the gang goodnight and ran upstairs.

bulma sighed

shes just like chichi. why is she so famaliar? have i known her?


	5. lets go shopping

chapter five

the next morning bulma handed gohan some

clothes so they could go shopping.

so have you thought about what your gonna get?

gohan looked at the clothes she got and

shook her head.

well dont worry there will be alot of stuff to choose

from at my favorite store...after we eat of course.

gohan went to the bathroom to take a shower.

right when bulma was about to leave she heard gohan scream.

when she ran in the bathroom she spotted master roshi

in the tub in his boxers.

come now. dont be shy. i wont hurt yah...oh h hey

bulma.

bulma eyes turned into fire and walked past gohan...

long story short...

he ended up in a hospital taking feel better letters.

anyhow bulma decided to take chichi,trunks,and goku

along because she was tired of the guys wearing the same thing

everyday.

at the store the girls went to the lady department.

trunks was so ethusiastic about shopping with goku.

so how about this?

bulma chose out levis

no she needs something more like this.

chichi pulled out a looooooooong skirt that reached

to her toes.

no no no she is not lady.

well she can at least try it on.

bulma and chichi argued as gohan walked over to table

of folded shorts.

what about this?

both wemon stopped and stared at what gohan chose.

w well i guess

they let gohan try it on and it fit perfectly.

the same thing went with the shirts and gohan chose a

plain white t shirt.

bulma thought it could use a little color.

are you sure you dont wanna have designs on it?

gohan nodded and walked away to get a sweater.

is that girl even real?

bulma gave chichi a smack on the head and walked

away.

bulma pulled out a pink sweater with a heart and

butterflies. and chichi chose out a purple sweater with green

flowers.

again they fought over it as gohan chose out a black sweater

with a skull on it.

they dont know how gohan got it but they quickly put it away...

meanwhile with the guys.

goku kept rubbing his belly and complained every five min.

but i dont see why they cant sell food and clothes. i

knew i shouldve stayed in the car.

trunks rolled his eyes.

goku you cant expect every store to sell food.

gokus stomach growled so loudly that an earthquake formed.

people started running and screaming out the building.

goku sheeplessly rubbed the back of his head as trunks

shook his head.

goku...

after the girls finished shopping they made gohan wear the

new clothes.

chichi and bulma decided to get predicures and told gohan

to stay with the guys.

gohan walked randomly to the boys department and

looked at clothes.

she then felt a tap on the shoulder at turned around to

see a sixteen year old standing behind her.

hey goodlooking whats you name?

gohan looked around to see who he was talking to but

when she relized he was talking to her she shrugged

her shoulders.

i dont know

and she walked away as the guy looked at her as

if she had three arms.

chapter six is coming up so dont miss out on it.

pleez review.


	6. get ready

gohan finally found trunks at a changing room.

trunks watched gohan come up and his mouth dropped.

just kidding.

trunks stared at gohans outfit and wasstuck in his trance.

he was unaware that gohan was watching him.

uh hi.

trunks snapped out of his trance and looked up.

oh hey i was just...admiring your .

gohan just stared at him which was starting to creep him out.

so he decided to change the subject.

well im waiting for goku to get out the changing room.

gohan still was emotionless and turned to the changing

room as goku stepped out.

he was wearing a baseball cap with a white t shirt and

white tennis shoes.

trunks smiled.

see it wasnt so bad.

goku looked like a sad puppy.

but im huuuuungryyyyy.

trunks sweated.

gohan finally said something.

are we leaving yet?

trunsk was amazed that gohan actually asked a real

question for the first time.

not you know where my mom and chichi are?

who?

nevermind.

trunks ran out the store leaving goku and gohan

behind.

hey girl can you make that buffae when we get

home?

gohan sweated.

meanwhile...

chichi was blowing her nails to let it dry.

how come trunks girlfrien couldnt come?

she doesnt need make up. shes already pretty enough

to be a model.

true.

hey did i tell you that were having a party at master

roshis?

no you havent.

well it seems they secretly gave him a senzu bean

and felt so sorry for him that their having a big blowout.

that old gool...

bulma got her credit card out as chichi got her stuff together.

when she got to the door she bumped into trunks.

oh sorry i was just checking on you guys.

well we are fine. wheres goku and your girlfriend?

trunks put hs head in his hands

chichi...

gohan and goku were already in the car as the others

got in.

bulma stared the engine.

ah good were all here...

and they were off home.

later at night...

gohan refused to wear a dress or skirt and went

with blue t shirt and shorts.

goku refused to wear his new clothes but was forced to wear

them by chichi.

trunks and bulma wore formal clothes, and chichi wore her usual

daytime clothes.

goku was excited about the party. especially the food.

woooooooohoooooooooo.

goku...

cant wait to post next chapter of this story then they party.

pleez reveiw because if i dont get one youll end up waiting a year.


	7. come up with a name

fwhen they got to kamis house krillin came out to greet them.

hey trunks,bulma,goku,chichi and aaah...

he stared down at gohan

uh who is this?

bulma smiled.

this is trunks girlfriend,she just started living with us.

then krillin suddendly remembered something.

hey goku wheres gohan,have you seen him lately?

goku shook his head.

strange why havent i noticed?

gohan didnt know where the hell she was.

hey people why are we here?

trunks patted gohans head.

this is where your buddy krillin lives.

buddy?

yah as in best pal.

gohan stared at krillin which started to scare him.

bulma then caught on while goku scratched his head.

yah...a and gokus your father.

goku turned around.

i am?

bulma elbowed him.

oh yah...yup im your daddy. and this is your scary i mean wonderful mother.

and he pointed at chichi.

chichi blushed and nodded her head.

gohan turned to trunks.

and you are?

trunks didnt want to tell gohan that he was from the future and the tragic story.

im a friend of yours.

gohan looked at everyone.

but i dont know you all,i dont even know who i am.

and she looked down thinking.

who the hell am i? do i even exist?who are they? why do they keep saying i know them especially the purple head?

goku pulled gohan a headlock.

come on im starving.

everyone agreed and went inside as gohan stayed behind.

she walked over to a palm tree and sat down against it.

she stared at the ground and stayed like that untill bulma came out.

.hey kiddo dont you wanna meet people

when gohan didnt move she pulled her up and walked inside the house.

everyoneone stopped what they were doing and stared down at gohan.

even master roshi dropped his playboy magazine to get a glimpse at the new girl.

.uh who is this fine young lady?

well now that you mention it i never got your name sweetie.

gohan turned to bulma.

but i dont know who i am.

everyone fell.

wh what?

gohan shrugged

sorry dont really know why im even here.

trunks looked at his mother as goku looked at chichi.

then chichi had an idea.

well since you dont have one why dont we give you one?

everyone nodded in agreement.

bulma bent down next to gohan.

.what would you like to be named.

gohan shrugged.

okay how about...lola,bulla,gem,jenny...

gohan.

everyone looked at trunks which then he blushed.

oh well i mean...since gohan isnt here we can...

he looked down in embarresment.

goku nodded.

yah another gohan female and a male wherever he is...

bulma turned to gohan again.

well is that what you want.

gohan shrugged.

i guess...

chichi clapped her hands in excitment,which gave everyone a bad feeling.

since my son is on vacation lets have her stay at our house. we could always have two laywers.

everyone sighed since there was nothing they could do.

...

well i decided to be a nice guy and post this because i like this story alot.

but if get a comment itll help me work alittle faster.


End file.
